3D printing technology is under rapid development, and is a stereo printing technology which can print out a 3D entity model. Therefore, the application of 3D printing technology in the industry and the manufacturing industry are becoming more frequent, such as in the medical modeling processing industry, automobile manufacturing industry, and many other industries.
However, 3D printing technology works using fused deposition modeling technology, which requires relatively long printing times for models with a large volume and high complexity. Additionally, the quality of a printed object decreases when a printing error occurs during the printing from the 3D printer. Therefore, conventional systems for monitoring the quality of a printed object require an operator to stand by the 3D printer for a long duration in order to instantly detect any malfunctions with the printing. However, the conventional systems cannot instantly understand these malfunctions and actuate the corresponding treatment simultaneously when the printing error of the 3D printer occurs while the operator is gone.